Showers
by A-BondofFlame-R
Summary: Kenny smells something all too familiar in Stan's home, while Kyle's there.  It reeks off them, and it's driving Kenny insane.  Is it really what he thinks? Probably not...but one can never be too sure.


Kenny sniffed the air, taking in the heavy scent in Stan's living room. It was…different somehow. Hell, the smell reminded him of something all too familiar too him. The smell lingered often his is own home.

"Hey dude," greeted Stan, who sat on the navy blue couch in his living room. On his left, a mass of red hair leaned forward so he was in Kenny's line of vision, saying hello as well.

"Hi Kenny. Did you have fun with Clyde?" smiled Kyle, referring to the one date he finally gave to their classmate, Clyde Donovan. He'd been seeking him for months, and Kenny finally gave in to the nasal cutie.

"Well, it was pretty sweet. I'm wondering if I want another one," he replied absentmindedly. The scent of the living room was _really _throwing him off. Now, Kenny wasn't a stranger to this scent, no, but it just wasn't natural in this atmosphere. Kenny was also very blunt sometimes, but he did have _manners,_ you know. It would be kind of awkward to ask.

"Hey dude, are you okay? You're kind of spacing out," questioned Stan, raising his eyebrows in worry. The blond cleared his throat, coughing slightly. Okay, the smell was really freaking him out.

"Nah, dude. I'm fine. Just kinda remembering my date, you know," he offered as a feeble response. As he plopped down onto the floor between his two best friends, Kenny tried to join them in watching the old Terrance and Phillip reruns. But the antagonizing scent in the air was so _distracting_.

Everyone in their little town had their opinions about Stan and Kyle's relationship. Many thought that they were romantically involved in one way or another, including Cartman and sometimes even Kenny himself. A select few people were still holding strong on the whole, 'they're just friends' argument, but it was generally thought a lost cause.

Of course, nobody ever voiced that opinion to Kyle or Stan. Obviously, there was teasing, but neither of the receiving party ever knew it there was some truth in every jest.

And at about three bowls of popcorn, one bottle of Sprite, three cans of Red Bull, and seven episodes later, Kenny just couldn't _take it_ anymore, and just blurted it out.

"Did you guys bang before I got here, or what?" He turned his head upward to see his friends faces. On the couch, Stan's face had turned an unhealthy, familiar shade of green, while Kyle was reddening to a point where the color was in competition with his hair.

"Awh-Awwwwh, dude! Sick!" cried Stan, balling his fists over his eyes.

"Kenny, what the hell would you think that for?" The red head glared down at him, a mixture of anger and curiosity crossing his face. The blond looked back to the flashing television, smiling to himself.

"You two smell like sex, is all." A choking sound made it's way from Kyle's throat. Stan started blubbing furiously, trying futilely to defend himself.

"Kenny- I mean, we're not- I'm not- God, Kenny, we didn't have sex!" Kenny laughed out loud, recognizing the tone in Stan's voice. Denial.

"Sure dude. If you can prove it to me, I'll go suck Cartman's balls," chortled the blond. An awkward silence settled over the trio, and Kenny simply went back to his activity. Then Stan broke the silence.

"If me and Kyle go bang, and we come back smelling different, you go suck Cartman's balls." Kenny blinked. Man, this just couldn't be happening.

"Dude, you better be dead ass serious. I'm serious, you can't just give me that mental image and not follow through on that hot Jewbang," he purred, rubbing his gloved hand over Kyle's emerald green pants.

"Fine. We'll be back. C'mon, Kyle," he smiled. He then turned to drag a shell shocked Kyle up his stairs.

…

Kenny anxiously waited downstairs, trying desperately to pay attention to the stupid reruns. The hot sex fest going upstairs was muddling his brain. It was too hot not to imagine.

A sweat soaked Stan came back down the stairs, tugging Kyle behind him. The red head probably had no idea where he was, there was such a big, goofy grin on his face. Kyle was equally wet, his red curls sticking to his face and on the back of his neck. It made Kenny's face heat up.

"There," smirked Stan, "Do we smell different?" His voice was smug, full of confidence. When Kenny sniffed the air, he knew why. Stan was right, they didn't smell the same.

"Dammit, you lucky son of a bitch. You _do _smell different," he surrendered, glowering toward the floor. He just hoped that Stan would take mercy on him. But fate had different ideas.

"Now Kenny, I believe you owe a visit to ol' fatass." The smile on his face grew, if that was even possible. Pouting in frustration, the blond trudged his way out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Once they were sure that Kenny was well on his way to Cartman's, Stan and Kyle plunked back down on the couch, turning on their new movie. Stan slung his arm around the red head's shoulders as Kyle snuggled into him, resting his head on the onyx haired boy's chest.

"Brilliant idea, Stan. Good thing your shower is upstairs," breathed Kyle. Stan turned his head onto his boyfriends, smiling contentedly.

"Yeah. Now everyone'll shut the hell up, including Cartman. Someone's finally sucking his balls." Beneath him, Kyle giggled softly.

"We should do it more often right before Kenny comes over," he teased, knowing full well that Stan knew he wasn't joking.

"You know it will, Ky. No worries there."

**Wow, just a funny oneshot I was thinking of when I was sleeping. I thought it was cute….eh.**

**Review, tell me if I should write more things like this. :D**


End file.
